Target
by Vanelfshawol
Summary: Bagi setiap anak, perintah orangtua terkesan mutlak. Jika kau dihadapkan dengan sebuah pilihan, apa yang akan kau pilih? Nyawa sahabatmu atau perintah orangtuamu? Siapakah yang layak kau percaya? Ingatlah, kebenaran selalu bersembunyi dibalik kabut. Friendship!ChangKyu. Not BL.


**Target**

Author: Vanelfshawol

Cast: **Changmin and Kyuhyun [Friendship]**

Genre: Friendship and Crime

Rate: T

Length: Oneshoot

**Warn: This story is kinda WEIRD and quite FAST, and maybe some Typo(s)**

Disclaimer: I might not own both Changmin and Kyuhyun, but this story is mine okay?

.

.

_Actually, the story plot is from my friend, with 'F' as her initial (thanks yo), not whole though, only the basic plot, let's call this as our—me and my friend—story._

.

.

**-HAPPY READING-**

.

.

_Bagi setiap anak di dunia ini, perintah orangtua itu mutlak bukan?_

_Memang benar, anak yang baik harus menuruti kata orangtuannya_

_Orangtua memang penting, namun, seorang sahabat juga tak kalah penting_

_Jika kau dihadapkan dengan sebuah pilihan_

_Siapa yang akan kau pilih?_

_Nyawa Sahabatmu atau Perintah Orangtuamu?_

_Siapakah yang lebih pantas dipercaya?_

_Ingatlah, kebenaran akan selalu bersembunyi dibalik kabut tebal, temukanlah jika kau bisa_

.

.

**-Target-**

.

'_Kau harus bisa melakukannya Shim Changmin!'_

Namja bernama Shim Changmin itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya pelan, menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya yang mulai masuk. Ia terbangun dari tidur malamnya karena mimpi yang—baginya—terbilang buruk. Changmin kemudian bangkit dari sebuah kasur ukuran _twin size_, terduduk untuk beberapa saat. Matanya tertuju ke sosok seorang namja yang berada dikamar tidur yang sama dengannya, seorang namja tampan yang sedang merapihkan penampilannya di depan cermin. Tampaknya namja tersebut menyadari Changmin yang telah tersadar.

"Ah, Changmin, kau sudah bangun eoh?" panggil namja itu, matanya tertuju pada sosok Changmin di cermin—pantulan bayangan Changmin.

"Hm, pagi Kyu."

"Cepatlah mandi," namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun tadi melemparkan sebuah handuk kepada Changmin. "Aku akan memesan makanan, kau ingin apa?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Smartphone-nya.

"Kenapa tidak memasak sendiri saja?" Changmin bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencari baju yang akan dipakainya di lemari.

"Kau ingin masuk rumah sakit?" yah, teman Changmin ini bisa dibilang...tidak bisa memasak.

"...Ya sudah, Ramyeon saja."

"Itu saja?"

"Kau mau aku menambah pesananku?"

"JANGAN, baiklah, ramyeon, tapi jangan meminta jatahku." Kyuhyun tak ingin dompetnya habis karena membayar daftar pesanan Changmin, sang shikshin, yang mungkin bisa lebih panjang dari _Great Wall_.

"Ne.." sebuah balasan singkat dari Shim Changmin sebelum ia keluar dari kamar tidur dan memasuki kamar mandi di apartemen tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Changmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia pun menelepon kedai Ramyeon yang terletak di dekat apartemen tempat ia berada sekarang. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berteman sejak mereka masih di bangku SMA. Sekarang ini mereka sedang menjalani masa-masa menjadi mahasiswa dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen.

Kyuhyun memang seorang mahasiswa biasa—setidaknya itu yang diketahui Changmin, yah, meski dia adalah penerus tunggal perusahaan raksasa milik ayahnya. Saat ini Kyuhyun berkuliah sambil bekerja sebagai manager perusahaan. Sedangkan Changmin? Percaya atau tidak, Changmin adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Ayahnya sendiri adalah ketua dari kelompok mafia terbesar yang menguasai korea selatan. Sejak kecil, Changmin sudah terjun ke dunia seperti itu. Ia dididik untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh profesional. Namja dengan tinggi diatas 180cm itu merahasiakan hal ini dari semua orang termasuk sahabatnya sendiri—Kyuhyun.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di ruang makan sambil menikmati ramyeon jatahnya. Changmin menarik kursi yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ini ramyeon-mu," Kyuhyun menyodorkan sepiring ramyeon untuk Changmin.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Changmin langsung melahap ramyeon yang tampak enak itu. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas melihat jiwa shikshin Changmin. Ia hanya bisa berharap Changmin tidak akan meminta jatahnya. Dalam waktu 5 menit, Changmin meletakkan sumpitnya. Mangkok ramyeon itu sudah kosong. Sang pelaku penghabisan ramyeon itu langsung bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar Kyu," ujar Changmin yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Ne," Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan satu kata.

.

**-Target-**

.

Changmin memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Sebuah rumah yang bahkan sedikit lebih kecil dari apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Changmin memasuki rumah kecil itu. Tak ada hal yang menarik di rumah ini. Hanya ada sebuah ruangan yaitu kamar mandi, sisanya kau bisa melihat tempat tidur dan barang-barang sang pemilik rumah secara langsung. Di sudutnya terdapat dapur yang sangat kecil.

Changmin menekan saklar lampu yang ada di dekat kamar mandi. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut—yang awalnya memang tertutup. Jika kau mengira bahwa kau akan melihat sebuah shower dan kloset, kau salah, yang ada hanya ruangan kosong yang terbuat dari besi—seperti ruangan didalam lift. Shim Changmin melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu. Pintunya tiba-tiba tertutup dan ruangan itu bergerak turun.

Lift—sebut saja demikian—itu berhenti di ruang bawah tanah yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari rumah yang berada diatasnya. Tempat Changmin menginjakkan kakinya sekarang ini terlihat seperti sebuah tempat rahasia—lihat saja penyamaran tempat yang dari luar terlihat seperti rumah sederhana. Sekelilingnya terbuat dari besi yang bisa dipastikan sangat kuat. Di dinding-dinding tersebut terdapat gambar-gambar yang menunjukkan keadaan diluar.

Kedua kaki Changmin terhenti di sebuah ruangan yang tampak berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ada sebuah logo berbentuk burung di pintunya—tidak terdapat di pintu lainnya. Pintu tersebut terbuka secara otomatis. Tampaklah sebuah ruangan berwarna putih yang kosong. Namun, faktanya adalah di sekitar ruangan ini, banyak tersimpan jebakan-jebakan mematikkan.

"_Guest detected, Name: Shim Changmin, Not an Intruder, Security System deactivated"_

Sebuah suara dari sistem yang mengendalikan tempat itu terdengar. Sang _guest_ yang dimaksud sistem itu melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa khawatir ia akan terbunuh oleh jebakan-jebakan yang ada. Setelah melewati ruangan dengan panjang 5 meter tersebut, sebuah pintu terbuka lagi untuk Changmin. Changmin tidak melihat ruangan kosong lagi, tetapi sebuah ruangan yang cukup normal—jika dibandingkan dengan ruangan di sini. Ruangan kali ini hanya terlihat seperti ruangan pribadi seseorang yang didesain seelegan mungkin. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi. Seorang namja yang sepertinya berusia sekitar 40 tahun menatap tajam ke arah Changmin.

Langkah Changmin terhenti sekitar 1 meter dari meja tersebut, "Pagi abeoji."

Orang yang dipanggil abeoji oleh Changmin hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Changmin, "Kh, pagi, aku menunggu keputusanmu Shim Changmin."

"...," Changmin terdiam, bagai kehilangan kata-kata.

Orang di depan ini adalah Ayah dari seorang Shim Changmin. Dialah sang ketua dari kelompok mafia terbesar di Korea, '_Phoenix'_. Changmin menundukkan kepalanya. Masih terbayang dengan jelas apa tugas yang diberikan ayahnya. Lebih tepatnya, targetnya selanjutnya, target yang harus ia bunuh.

'_Changmin-ah, aku sudah menentukkan targetmu selanjutnya'_

'_...'_

'_Ini data tentang dirinya'_

'_...!'_

'_Cho Kyuhyun, pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan Cho corp. Dia targetmu.'_

'_...Abeoji, i—ini Kyuhyun..?! Kau tahu kalau dia itu—"_

'_Ya, dia memang Cho Kyuhyun, temanmu itu..'_

'_A—aku...'_

'_Diam! Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu, beritahu keputusanmu besok, ku harap kau mengerti yang kuinginkan.'_

"Changmin-ah, Shim Changmin, SHIM CHANGMIN!" panggilan dari ayahnya menyadarkan Changmin yang hampir tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Ne?" Changmin kembali menatap ayahnya.

Pria itu menghela nafasnya,"Jawabanmu Shim Changmin.."

"...Mianhae Abeoji..."

"Tch, sudah kuduga, termakan sesuatu yang bernama 'persahabatan'"

"..." Changmin tahu ayahnya akan memarahinya, atau lebih parah lagi, menghukumnya. Hukuman dari Ayah Changmin tidak sembarangan. Tidak mungkin hanya berupa sedikit pukulan atau tamparan yang mungkin hanya menghasilkan lebam-lebam. Ayah Changmin bisa saja mencambuk Changmin kalau ia mau. Beliau tak segan-segan untuk melukai Changmin. Pada dasarnya Changmin memang dididik untuk tidak takut menghadapi hal seperti ini.

"Shim Changmin, TATAP AKU!" Changmin hanya menuruti perintah ayahnya.

"Hhh, dengarkan baik-baik, aku menerima tawaran seperti ini dari _client_ bukan tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas, lagipula, Cho Kyuhyun adalah temanmu, tidak mudah memang membunuh seorang teman apalagi seorang sahabat, tapi pikirkan baik-baik, apakah sahabatmu itu memang pantas dipercaya..."

"...Aku percaya pada Kyu, Abeoji..."

"...Jangan berpikiran pendek Shim Changmin, kita akan mendapat keuntungan besar dari misi kali ini."

"...Tolong...Jangan pernah bandingkan Kyuhyun dengan cetakan kertas-kertas bodoh itu!"

"Jaga bicaramu Shim Changmin! Aku Ayahmu! Kau pikir kau bisa hidup seperti sekarang ini dari apa?! Kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa uang Changmin! Seandainya Kyuhyun mati, hidupmu akan menjadi lebih bahagia—"

Changmin sudah muak mendengar kalimat dari Ayahnya. Siapa yang terima bila sahabatnya disamakan dengan cetakan kertas-kertas yang mampu memanipulasi pikiran manusia itu? Changmin memotong kata-kata Ayahnya, jujur saja, ini yang pertama kalinya Changmin seperti ini. "Kau yang bahagia! Aku tidak! Hidupku tidak pernah bahagia! Kau kira aku tidak sakit dan muak melakukan hal seperti ini?! Menodai tanganku sendiri untukmu! Mendengar semua teriakan kesakitan itu! Aku memang pembunuh, tapi aku bukan psikopat! Aku masih punya perasaan! Apa yang kulakukan selama ini belum cukup?!"

_PLAK_

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke arah Changmin, "Sekali lagi kuingatkan, JAGA BICARAMU! APA AKU PERNAH MENGAJARKANMU MENJADI ANAK YANG TIDAK MENGENAL SOPAN SANTUN SEPERTI INI?! Shim Changmin, kau tahu apa soal Cho Kyuhyun huh? Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya! Kalau kau tak mampu melaksanakan tugas ini, biar aku saja yang tuntaskan! Kalian, ikut aku!"

"Baik!"

Ayahnya meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terdiam. Kalimat dari ayahnya masih terngiang. Shim Changmin tidak tahu soal Cho Kyuhyun? Oh ayolah, dia tahu segalanya! Dia sahabatnya, ingat itu. Makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun, minuman kesukaannya, bahkan sampai kebiasaannya pun ia tahu semuanya!

"Kau bodoh Changmin-ah, sangat bodoh, Ayah kecewa padamu, bukalah matamu Shim Changmin, kau akan menyesal nanti dan jika kau berpikir untuk menyelamatkannya, maka kau benar-benar bodoh."

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya. Suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar jelas di telinga Changmin. Tanpa disadari, namja tampan ini meneteskan air matanya. Tidak, ia sangat jarang, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah meneteskan air matanya sejak berumur 6 tahun. Jika ada hal yang mampu membuat Changmin menangis itu adalah kematian ibunya saat usianya yang ke 5 dan juga seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Changmin menyayangi Kyuhyun, sangat menyayangi namja yang seumuran dengannya itu.

'_Jika kau berpikir untuk menyelamatkannya, maka kau benar-benar bodoh.'_

Changmin memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum pahit, "Pfft, aku memang bodoh, tapi aku akan jauh lebih bodoh lagi jika membiarkan sahabatku terluka karena diriku sendiri."

.

**-Target-**

.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ bewarna hitam melaju kencang. Bagaimana tidak, sang pemilik mobil sedang mengejar sesuatu yang sangat beharga dan tak mungkin bisa digantikan. Shim Changmin harus menyelamatkan Cho Kyuhyun. Jika Changmin terlambat satu detik saja, maka tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mengucapkan 'Selamat Pagi' padanya. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menemani hari-harinya. Ayahnya? Jangan harap. Tersenyum padanya saja tidak pernah.

Changmin mengeluarkan _Smartphone_-nya dan menelepon Kyuhyun. Mengendara sambil bertelepon memang tidak baik, tapi Changmin tidak punya pilihan lagi, "Kyu, kau sedang ada dimana?"

"_Huh? Aku? Tumben kau bertanya Shim Changmin, aku baru saja keluar dari apartemen 15 menit yang lalu."_

"Ya, terserah kau Cho Kyuhyun, cepatlah, kau sedang dimana?"

"_Aish dasar tidak sabaran, aku sedang menuju perusahaan abeoji, wae?"_

"Tunggu aku Cho Kyuhyun, jangan ikut dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal."

"_Arraseo, arraseo! Aku tahu itu dan aku bukan anak kecil oke?"_

_Pip._

Changmin memutuskan panggilannya. Sekarang ia fokus sepenuhnya ke jalan yang dia tempuh. Changmin menambah kecepatannya, masa bodoh dengan ditilang. Changmin hanya berharap ia tidak terlambat. Faktanya adalah, Ayahnya berangkat lebih dulu. Jika dugaan Changmin benar, Ayahnya pasti sudah memasang alat pelacak untuk mengetahui tempat Kyuhyun berada.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jangan sampai tertangkap olehnya.."

.

**-Target-**

.

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya di depan perusahaan milik Ayah Kyuhyun. Ia langsung berlari ke dalam gedung pencakar langit itu. Keadaan didalam tampak baik-baik saja. Apakah ia sampai lebih dulu dari ayahnya? Changmin menuju ke meja resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, aku perlu bertemu dengannya."

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

"Aish, saya temannya, setidaknya hubungankanlah aku dengannya, cepatlah..."

"Maaf tuan, tetapi Cho Kyuhyun-ssi sedang ada pertemuan dengan seseorang dan tak bisa diganggu sekarang."

Oh, sial. Itu pasti Ayahnya. Changmin menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar resepsionis yang cukup bertele-tele dengannya ini. Yah, meski Changmin tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan resepsionis tersebut, karena yeoja itu hanya mengikuti prosedur yang seharusnya..

"Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa tamu Kyuhyun sekarang?"

"Maaf, kami diperintahkan untuk tidak memberitahukannya ke orang asing, karena tamu tersebut adalah tamu yang penting dan spesial."

Sial. Sial. Sial! Ayahnya memang hebat dalam memanipulasi keadaan! Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan curiga dengan Ayah sahabatnya sendiri. Mengingat Changmin juga tidak pernah memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada Kyuhyun. Tanpa memperdulikan resepsionis yang meneriakinya, Changmin langsung masuk kedalam lift yang ada disana.

Changmin menekan tombol di lift tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, lift tersebut berhenti dilantai tempat ruangan pribadi Kyuhyun berada. Tak banyak yang tahu soal ruangan ini, mungkin hanya Kyuhyun, Ayah Kyuhyun dan beberapa karyawan perusahaan saja yang tahu. Changmin? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa Changmin tahu segalanya tentang Kyuhyun? Ruangan ini hanya untuk tamu khusus dan tempat istirahat Kyuhyun, karena itulah identitas sang tamu tadi dirahasiakan. Letaknya juga tersembunyi. Kyuhyun membuat ruangan ini sebagai tempatnya beristirahat. Menjadi manager cukup melelahkan juga, apalagi ditambah aktivitas kuliah Kyuhyun.

Changmin berhenti di pojokan ruangan itu. Ia menarik sebuah kenop yang ada disana. Ya, itu adalah pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Orang biasa hanya akan menyangka tempat itu sebagai tempat kabel listrik dan lain-lain.

"Sial...terbukalah!"

Pintu tersebut terkunci. Changmin ingat betul bahwa pintu tersebut adalah pintu geser. Tenaga? Ayolah, Changmin tidak mungkin menjadi pembunuh profesional jika ia tidak mempunyai tenaga yang kuat.

"BUKALAH CHO KYUHYUN!"

Frustasi, Changmin berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Hanya keheningan yang didapatnya. Ah, sial, Changmin baru ingat bahwa ruangan tersebut kedap suara. Tak punya pilihan lain, Changmin mendobrak pintunya. Sepertinya Changmin harus meminta maaf ke Kyuhyun nanti. Tenaga Changmin benar-benar kuat bukan? Pintu tersebut terbuka, menampakan pemandangan yang mengejutkan untuk Changmin.

"KYUHYUN!"

"Ch—Changmin!"

"Dasar anak bodoh!"

Dugaan Changmin benar, tamu tadi adalah Ayahnya. Kyuhyun sedang terpojokkan. Ayahnya mengarahkan _hand gun_ yang dilengkapi peredam ke arah Kyuhyun. Sahabat Shim Changmin terlihat sangat lemah sekarang. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang bisa dengan mudah menjahili orang. Kyuhyun terlihat rapuh sekarang, keringat membasahi wajah tampannya. Cho Kyuhyun hanya menatap Shim Changmin dengan tatapan memohon, memohon kepada Changmin untuk menyelamatkannya. Ayah Changmin menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

_DORR_

Changmin membulatkan matanya. Entah apa yang telah merasukinya, badannya bergerak dengan cepat dan menahan peluru yang hendak menuju arah Kyuhyun. Changmin rubuh didepan Kyuhyun. Ayahnya? Ia langsung menjatuhkan pistolnya. Tak menyangka anaknya akan melakukan aksi senekat ini.

"CHANGMIN-AH!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mengguncang tubuh Changmin.

"Da—dasar bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan Shim Changmin?!" Ayahnya menatap Changmin yang terengah-engah.

"...Hhh...Maaf abeoji...hhh...aku..tidak bisa...membiarkan...ini...hahhh...hahh..."

Tanpa disadari, cairan bening itu mulai terjatuh dari mata namja yang berusia 40 tahun tersebut. Bagaimana pun, Changmin anaknya, darah dagingnya. Sekejam-kejamnya ia terhadap putranya ini, ia tetap menyayanginya. Beliau menatap murka ke arah Kyuhyun. Gara-gara Kyuhyun, gara-gara dialah Changmin harus seperti ini!

"BRENGSEK!" Ayah Changmin kembali mengarahkan pistolnya.

"LETAKKAN SENJATA KALIAN!"

Tiba-tiba sekawanan orang berpakaian hitam datang dan mengepung mereka. Sepertinya mereka adalah polisi. Ayah Changmin menjatuhkan senjatanya. Ia menatap horror kepada Kyuhyun yang menyeringai sekarang. Sial, dia terlambat. Tetapi, tak mungkin seorang ketua mafia menyerah begitu saja. Baku tembak terjadi diantara mereka. Tapi karena kalah jumlah, polisi berhasil meringkus Ayah Changmin dan anak buahnya.

"Bawa mereka sekarang!" Kyuhyun memerintahkan polisi-polisi tersebut.

"BRENGSEK KAU CHO KYUHYUN! KAU MENGHASUT ANAKKU DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMBUATNYA SEKARAT!" Ayah Changmin memaki Kyuhyun sebelum dibawa pergi.

"...hahh...Kyu...hh...?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. Apa yang dimaksud dengan Kyuhyun menghasutnya? Memang Changmin agak kaget melihat polisi yang berdatangan. Awalnya Changmin bersyukur karena polisi itu bisa menolong Kyuhyun, tetapi setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Ayahnya, berjuta pertanyaan menyelimutinya. Siapa yang harus ia percaya sekarang?

"Mianhae Changmin-ah...aku...membohongimu selama ini. Ayahku memang pemilik perusahaan ini, namun ia juga seorang agen yang ditugaskan untuk memburu ketua dari kelompok mafia terbesar di korea, _Phoenix_. Aku cukup kaget saat mengetahui bahwa kau adalah anak yang mafia tersebut. Ayahku memintaku untuk...yah...bisa dibilang menghasutmu. Aku sudah melaksanakan misi ini selama bertahun-tahun min, lebih tepatnya sejak SMA."

"Jadi...hhh...ini semua...sudah direncanakan...? hhhahh..."

"Untuk hubungan kita—sebagai teman, iya. Tetapi untuk insiden hari ini, tidak. Karena kau ini Changmin, maka akan kuberi bonus. Aku memang berencana untuk menyerang kalian beberapa hari lagi. Ayahmu memang pintar, dia menyadarinya dan memutuskan untuk menyerangku lebih dulu."

"..." Changmin terdiam. Ia seakan tak mampu mempercayai semua yang baru didengarnya. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura? Jadi, hanya Changmin sendiri yang begitu peduli terhadap Kyuhyun? Sakit, hati Changmin sakit mendengar ini semua. Seseorang yang berharga untuknya baru saja memberikan sebuah penghianatan terbesar dihidupnya.

"Dan yang terakhir, terima kasih Changmin-ah, kalau saja tadi kau tidak berkorban untukku, aku pasti sudah terkapar tak bernyawa, tembakan itu pasti akan mengenai otakku. Aku cukup terharu dengan aksimu pfft. Sebesar itukah kau mempercayaiku? Kukira kau lebih pintar, ternyata tidak eoh? Kalian, bawa saja dia, karena jasanya yang telah menyelamatkanku, siapkan pemakaman untuknya. Aku yakin sebentar lagi tubuh itu sudah menjadi raga tak bernyawa."

Dua orang polisi meborgol tangan Changmin dan mengangkatnya. Changmin menatap nanar sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya—lebih tempatnya melambaikan tangannya—tanpa melihat ke arah Changmin.

"Sayonara Shim Changmin, arigatou.."

"Cho...Kyu...hy—"

Kedua bola mata Changmin terpejam. Benar kata Kyuhyun, Changmin merasa sangat-sangat lelah. Dia sulit bernafas. Tubuh nan indah milik Shim Changmin kini benar-benar menjadi sebuah raga yang kosong. Tak akan ada lagi sosok shikshin yang bisa memesan makanan lebih dari 10 porsi. Tubuh Changmin tak mampu menahan luka yang dideritanya. Jantung itu tak lagi berdetak. Nafasnya pun tak lagi terasa.

.

.

_Kebenaran tak akan pernah menampakkan sosoknya. Ia terus bersembunyi dibalik kabut tebal itu._

_Orang-orang sibuk mencarinya, padahal ia ada disana, tak bergerak sama sekali. _

_Tak akan ada yang menyadarinya_

_Tak akan ada pula yang berhasil menemukannya_

_Hingga ia yang menampakkan dirinya sendiri._

.

.

**THE END**

.

A/N :

Halo, saya kembali membawakan sebuah oneshoot pendek. Disini, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada teman saya yang berinsial 'F'. Plot dasar FF ini dari dia, saya hanya mengembangkannya. Ini FF bergenre Crime pertama dari saya, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan. *bow*

.

Thanks for reading this FF, your review will surely help me to improve my writing skill. ^^

.

Once again, Thanks! Kamshamnida! \o/


End file.
